narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akaunabara
Akaunabara(あかうなばら,Akaunabara) is a Jonin-level shinobi from , and is also the Jinchūriki of Isobu(Flamemasterjoy). Background When Akaunbaba was bron into Amegakure to two shinboi parents. During the , his parents were killed and he became an orphan. He later meet , who took the boy in. Right before was able to kill him he escaped to . After the event he became the new Jinchūriki of Isob the Three-Tails. He was later captured by the Neo Akatsuki, He however was able to escape and was able to save Katashi, Kaoru,and Takashi. After the Second Neo Akatsuki War Isob was resealed inside of him. Appearance Akaunabara has short spiky light brown hair and grey eyes. Under Hanzō's care he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. When he joined Kirigakure he began to wear a striped material around his wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, he wears a full-black shirt and pants over which he wears the villages' standard grey flak jacket along with waist-guards. Personality Akaunabara is very prideful of who he is, desptie what people think of him. He also thinks that his true strength comes from his tailed beast and that he is not whole whithout it. He is also very defensive of his allies. Abilities Akaunabara is very skilled in many things. He is also very wise, despite his age. Nature Transformation Akaunabara has great proficiency in Water Release nature manipulation. By age 7, he had already mastered the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Even Hira Uchiha was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his water techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He is also skilled in the Wind Release nature. As he is able to use the Sickle Weasel Technique and the Wind Release: Vacuum Blade. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Akaunabara is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He was also one of the few people mentioned by Osamu Uzumaki to have achieved full control over their respective beast. He has displayed a partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails. Furthermore, when attacked and immobilised by Kiyoko's clone, Aka transformed into his Version 2 form to escape being sealed. In this form Aka is able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which makes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilises them. When transformed into his full Three-Tails form, Yagura was able to move with both tremendous speed and force by simply curling himself up into a ball. Yagura is also able to use the Tailed Beast Ball in this form. Summoning Technique Aka is able to summon a Giant Manta Ray to assist him in combat. He has also identified himself as an Yin Release Genjutsu user and displayed the use of these in collaboration with the mist that his manta ray can exude after opening it's mouth, which Aka can use to create mirages which effectively hide their actual location. The mirages are so realistic and so baffling that many able shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them.6 The only way to end the mirage is by closeing the manta ray's mouth. Quotes *(To an opponant) "Don't let your guard down just because I am a kid." *(To Kiri) "Don't let people take advantage of you." *(To Shoji Kengen) "When your gone I will take your place as the . *(To Sen Uchiha "Your eyes can't compare to the power of the Tailed Beast." Category:Jinchūriki